Sneaking Out & Suspicions
by EnvyNV
Summary: Lester and Penny Dawson have caught Ally sneaking out at night. But one day, they ask Austin, Trish, and Dez if they know why. Trish and Dez respond with a confused "She's been sneaking out?" While Austin stutters, "I d-didn't know," then runs out of Sonic Boom. Will they be prepared to find out why and where Ally's been sneaking out? How is Austin involved in all this drama?
1. Chapter 1

**Sneaking Out & Suspicions:**

**Summary: **_**Lester and Penny Dawson have caught Ally sneaking out at night. But one day, they ask Austin, Trish, and Dez if they know why. Trish and Dez respond with a confused "She's been sneaking out?" While Austin seems nervous when he stutters, "I d-didn't know," then runs out of Sonic Boom. With everyone wondering, they decide to follow Ally out. Will they be prepared to find out why and where Ally's been sneaking out? Will Ally be able to keep this secret any longer? And how is Austin involved in all this drama?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. But I wish I did!**

Penny's pov.

It was about 10 o'clock pm. Lester and I were trying to figure out Sonic Boom's bills, when we heard a door open. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs into the living room where we were. I look to my left and see my beautiful daughter wearing a dark hoodie, t-shirt, skinny jeans, with light blue 6-inch heals. She was heading towards the front door until Lester spoke up.

"What do you think you're going Alyssa?" He asks using her full name.

Ally froze. You could hear her gulp, and then she responded, "Uhhh…" She takes a slight pause. "Over to Austin's house?" Though it came out as a question.

I saw Lester's eyes light up with fury. "Why are you going to a hormonal teenage boy's house at 10 o'clock?" **(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help myself! I love it when Ally's dad gets WAY over protective!)**

Ally looked away from her father and saw me. Her eyes practically begging for help. As much as I wanted to, I needed to stay strong.

"No Ally," I started. Her face immediately falls. "I agree with Lester. Why are you heading to Austin's house?"

Ally sighs, "Ok fine." Then she walked upstairs leaving Lester and I very confused. Why was she going to Austin's house this time at night? Or was she even going to Austin's place?

Lester's pov.

The next day…

"Hey Als!" I hear Austin greet Ally happily. I instantly ran down the stairs in front of Ally. Facing the blond boy, I smile menacingly, "Hello Austin." Austin looks bewildered yet scared. Ka-ching! **(A/N: Only some will get that joke. Lab Rats!)**

"Daaaaad!" Ally complains.

"What?" I ask innocently.

She rolls her eyes, "Seriously?" I just shrug.

"Ummm, what just happened?" Austin questioned very puzzled.

"Don't worry about it Austin." She glared at me.

"Ok?"

She smiled at him. My blood boiled. Not my little girl. "I'll explain later Austin."

He smiled back, but still looked like he's processing everything. "Ok?" He repeats.

Ally giggles, "Come on." She goes around the counter grabs his arm and drags him out of the store. What is up with them?

Trish's pov.

"Guess who-'s not here!" I cut myself off when I see Ally's dad at the counter. I walk up to him. "Where's Ally?"

He shrugs, "She took off with Austin." He seems calm, but I know he's fuming on the inside.

"Ok…" I say suspiciously. I went into the food court to apply for a job there, when I see Austin with his arm around Ally. Both of them laughing and having fun. I stroll up to them, they don't even notice. "Hey guys!" I greet. They both jump as if I planned to scare them.

"Oh hey Trish," Austin acknowledges nervously. Huh?

"Hey Trish!" Ally says cheerfully. What's got her so happy?

"What's got you so happy?" I think aloud. Ally blushes while Austin chuckles. What?

"It's nothing Trish."

"You sure? You were bouncing off the walls two minutes ago?" Ally turns redder, and Austin bursts into laughter. Ally elbows him, but he doesn't stop though.

"Ok, seriously? What's going on?" I ask tremendously confused.

"Nothing!" Ally says frustrated. She whispers something in Austin's ear. He just nods and holds back the rest of his giggling. She smiles. "Like I said, nothing." She grabs Austin's hand and tugs him out of the food court. What is up with them? I don't know! But I intend to find out…

**Hey guys! I got a lot of votes, but this was the winning story! It was between this, Sneaking Out & Suspicions, and another story, 'Freaking Out & Forbidden Secrets' which I am planning to upload later! So what do you guys think? Please Review or PM me! I have everything developed, so you guys will have to wait and see…**

**Questions for this chapter:**

**~What are Austin and Ally hiding?**

**~Where was Ally going?**

**~Why don't Trish ****and**** Dez know about their secret?**

**Good Luck trying to figure these out! I was shocked writing it, so I am curious to see how you guys will react…Tune in til next time! Review and Stay Rossome! EnvyNV out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Trish's pov.

I walk into Sonic Boom, not surprised when I see Austin and Ally chatting away, completely ignoring anyone who comes within 5 feet.

"Hey guys!" I greet.

"Hey Trish!" They acknowledge in unison.

"Why is everyone yelling?!" Dez asks skipping into Sonic Boom.

"No one's yelling you idiot!" I insult.

"Guys! Stop it!" Austin exclaims.

Ally giggles, "Yeah guys. I agree with Austin. Save it, or at least take it somewhere that isn't here."

Austin nods. They go back to talking like they're the only ones in the room.

"Ok?" I say-well, more like ask.

"Listen up kids!" We all hear Mr. Dawson call from the stairs.

We turn around just to see him squinting in Austin and Ally's direction. We look at them to see them still talking.

He clears his throat. They look up, and awkwardly shift in place.

"Ok then," he starts. "I was just going to call a family meeting, but considering you and Austin are attached at the hip," the duo blush, "You might as well come too."

"Wait," Dez pipes up. "Does Austin get to come? Or can we all go?"

"All of you." Lester answers.

"Ok." We all say.

We walk upstairs. I saw Austin whisper something in Ally's ear.

Something about, "What...tell...us..."

"Alright, Penny!" Lester states and Mrs. Dawson appears in the doorway.

"Hello Team Austin and Ally!" She greets as if saying all of our names would waste too much time.

"Hey Penny." "Hey Mrs. Dawson." "Hey mom." We all say in not-so-unison.

She smiles, "Dawson family meeting in order!"

Ally leans over and says something to Austin. Too low that I can't comprehend what.

Austin laughs out loud. And says, "I don't think so, Als." Ally pouts. What is going on?

"Anyways," her father clears his throat. "We were thinking of heading to California for a couple of days..."

"Wait!" Ally interrupts. "By we do you mean just you guys or Austin, Trish, Dez and I too?"

"Everyone." Penny responds. "Continue."

"As I was saying, we were thinking that we could go to Cali for a few days. All of us. So, whatcha think?"

Austin and Ally say, "No." The same time Dez and I say, "Yes."

Auslly look at each other. What? Ok, fine you caught me. I'm an Auslly shipper. But come on, who isn't?** (A/N: I could think of a couple people. ;) )**

"I think we should go." I hear myself agree. Dez nods while A2 shakes their heads. Yes, Austin and Ally have several nicknames. Deal with it.

Ally disagrees, "I don't think it's a good idea." Austin nods. "I agree with Ally. It's not a good idea."

"Of course you'd agree with her." I hear Dez mumble. I giggle at that.

"What did you say?" Austin warns.

"Nothing!" Dez squeaks in return.

Ally laughs, "But seriously, I don't think we should go."

"Yeah." Austin nods.

The Dawsons sigh, "Okay."

Austin and Ally cheer. Austin whispers something in Ally's ear.

She rolls her eyes, "Tell me something I don't know, Aus." 'Aus' was Ally's nickname for Austin. She's the only one he lets call him that.

"Just making sure, Als." The same with 'Als.'

"Fine, I guess we're not going to Cali." Penny states disappointedly.

"Nope." Dez speaks up popping the 'p.'

"Austin!" We hear a voice call from the doorway of Sonic Boom. Austin and Ally smirk. Huh?

"Coming!" He yells in return and runs out the door. Ally closely following him.

"Del!" "Rydel!" Auslly exclaims.

Me, Dez, Penny and Lester go down the stairs to see a blond-haired girl hugging Austin and Ally tightly.

"Ummm, who are you?" Lester asked.

The blond girl, Austin, and Ally all smirk. Seriously, what is going on?!

"I'm Rydel." She says. "You don't know who I am. But I have heard so much about you guys! Trish and Dez, right?" We nod. Who is this girl?

"Anyways, Austin and Ally are you ready for-" the girl gets interrupted. "Del!" Austin and Ally say in unison.

'Rydel' giggles, "Sorry. I forgot. Anyways, how is _it_ going?" What is 'it' exactly?

"Great! We just need your help Del." Ally responds. The girl nods.

"K! Hey Austin, you ready?" He nods in reply and speed-walks out of Sonic Boom.

"Well…gotta go!" Ally runs out of the store, well, as fast to running as you can get in 6-inch heals.

"Ummm…yeah! Me too!" Rydel skips through the door in her Hello-Kitty themed Chuck Taylors.

"What's up with them?" Dez, Penny, and Lester ask simultaneously.

"I don't know…but I will find out…"

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I've been crazy busy with school and I just moved so please bare with me! ANYWAYS, a lot of you said that you think Austin and Ally were secretly dating. But now, they needed Rydel's help with something…how could need help dating? So I'll leave you with that…**

**Questions for this chapter:**

**~Why did Austin and Ally turn down a chance to go to LA?**

**~Who is Rydel?**

**~Why do Austin and Ally need **_**Rydel's**_** help? (A/N: FYI, this is really important!)**

**And finally…the question that EVERYONE is wondering…**

**~What are Austin and Ally hiding?!**

**I gave you a small hint to what the answer is in the author's note above the questions…**

**Keep reviewing and keep giving me your ideas to the answers to the questions! Keep reading and stay Rossome! EnvyNV out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My schedule is crazy! Anyways, a lot of you are pretty confused. But I'm warning you, you're gonna become even more confused. Good luck! On with the story…**

Ally's pov.

I know you're all wondering what's going on, right? Well, it's pretty complicated… But anyways, just to clear things up, Austin and I are NOT secretly dating! **(A/N: Yet. ;) )** I know, I know. 'Than what the heck are you and Austin hiding?!' Like I said. It's complicated. But now I feel kinda bad. Bringing Rydel into this mess. *gasp* I just said 'kinda.' Ugh! I've spending too much time with Austin! My thoughts were interrupted when Rydel elbowed me.

I blinked, "What?" She rolls her eyes.

"Well, go! He's waiting!" She whisper-yells.

I nod, "Okay." I walk into the library with a determined look on my face. Then I see him, the blond city in Texas. You see, Austin, Rydel, and I set this up. For what? You're about to find out.

"Hey Austin," I greet softly.

He smiles, "Hey Als." I giggle to myself. I look to my left to see _their_ attention on us. Let our plan commence.

Trish's pov.

I'm walking to my new job, at the library. **(A/N: O.O)** Ugh! Just what I need! Dez just spotted me.

He walks up. "Hey Trish!"

"Hey Dez." I deadpan.

He pouts, "No need to be mean!"

I look at him confused. "I wasn't being-you know what! Nevermind!"

He nods looking satisfied, "That's more like it!" What?

"Oh whatever you doof." I insult and continue my way to the library. With Dez on my trail. I swear he's like an alarm clock! Everytime he talks, an annoying sound comes out! **(A/N: This was really hard for me to write. If you know me, you'd know that I don't like to be mean to people.)**

After about 10 minutes, I see Dez stop walking, with his jaw literally touching the floor. I give him a confused glance, which he-much to my surprise-catches. He points forward. I follow his finger to the sight in front of me. In a matter of seconds, I'm pretty sure I look exactly like Dez.

What we saw was-

Penny's pov.

"It's not that bad!" I state, looping my arm through my husband's. **(A/N: They're still married in my story *shrugs*.)**

"Yes it is! I mean come on Penny a hairdryer made of solid gold?!" He exclaims.

"Okay, okay. I may have overdone it." I realize.

He shakes his head, "You bet you-" He stops mid-sentence. I see his brown eyes turn bright red. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry. And I know that I'm not the one who made him like that.

"Austin…" He growls. Wait, what? What could have the popstar done that made his eyes change color?!

He notices my face, and jerks his head forward. I look ahead and finally figure out why he's this mad. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. I look to my right and see Trish and Dez have the same reaction.

What we saw was unbelievable. Completely shocking. And I understand why he reacted this way. If I was him, I would too.

What we saw was-

Lester's pov.

To say I'm mad would be an understatement. To say that I'm furious would be an understatement. I am so angry, I'm pretty sure if I look into a mirror, I'd see my eyes have changed color. I just can't believe this! I swear to god, if Penny wasn't holding me back. I would have murdered the blond boy.

What we saw was-

Dez's pov.

YES! I AM SO HAPPY! I wonder why they aren't. Anyways, what I saw was pretty shocking, but at the same time, we all saw it coming. I think Mr. Dawson is REALLY mad. But I think I was just imagining things. How could they _not_ be happy about this?! I don't know! And they say I'm the dumb one! *scoffs* Pah-lease!

_Their_ pov.

We. Could. Not. Believe. This. We thought, but we thought that they were-what?! How could they-why?! Right in front of us?! Seriously?!

All pov's except Austin, Rydel and Ally. **(A/N: Forgot about Rydel?)**

What we saw was…

Ally practically straddling Austin, their lips connected while they were battling for dominance. We thought they weren't dating?! **(A/N: O o O)**

Rydel's pov.

Our plan worked perfectly! Eek! I'm just about to start jumping up and down with joy! Oops, already doing it! Our plan worked! Our plan worked! Our plan worked! *giggles* You're pretty confused, right? Considering Ally said her and Austin weren't dating. All I have to say is…always expect the unexpected. Cause' one day, something will knock you out. Literally. So, our plan worked. 'What was our plan?' You ask. *smirks* You're gonna have to find out on your own. *flips blond hair*

Nobody's pov.

Yes. It is true. Their plan worked. Really well, actually. But it's up to you. To make of what happened to yourself. You can believe anything. That doesn't make it true. Just think…and you'll figure out what they were planning. Exactly what happened.

**O.O I'm pretty sure you didn't see that coming. Or maybe you did. Not my favorite chapter, but oh well. Anyways, what do think is gonna happen next?**

**Questions:**

**~Why did they have to do their plan in the library? (A/N: Major Auslly shippers know this one. Just think.)**

**~How was Rydel involved in their plan?**

**~Who are 'they'?**

**~Are Austin and Ally dating or not?**

**And everyone's favorite question:**

**~WHAT THE HECK WERE THEY PLANNING?!**

**By now, I'm pretty sure you know why Lester was so peeved ;). Well until next time! Review and Stay Rossome! EnvyNV out!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Fine…I don't own Austin and Ally. There! Happy?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! What's up? Anyways, I'm sorry about not updating! My wifi's jacked up! That's no excuse, though…On with the story!**

Previously on Sneaking Out & Suspicions…

_All pov's except Austin, Rydel, and Ally _

_What we saw was…_

_Ally practically straddling Austin, their lips connected while they were battling for dominance. We thought they weren't dating?! _

_Rydel's pov._

_Our plan worked perfectly! Eek! I'm just about to start jumping up and down with joy! Oops, already doing it! Our plan worked! Our plan worked! Our plan worked! *giggles* You're pretty confused, right? Considering Ally said her and Austin weren't dating. All I have to say is…always expect the unexpected. Cause' one day, something will knock you out. Literally. So, our plan worked. 'What was our plan?' You ask. *smirks* You're gonna have to find out on your own. *flips blond hair*_

_Nobody's pov._

_Yes. It is true. Their plan worked. Really well, actually. But it's up to you. To make of what happened to yourself. You can believe anything. That doesn't make it true. Just think…and you'll figure out what they were planning. Exactly what happened._

Trish's pov.

The next day…

I walk into Sonic Boom, still in shock from what I saw yesterday. After that, the rest of the day was kind of a blur. Well can you blame me?! I saw my two best friends making out! Give me a break!

Anyways, today is the perfect day to ask Ally why the heck she was sticking her tongue down Austin's throat. **(A/N: This was very awkward for me to write.)**

I see Ally writing in her book frantically. I wonder what's got her so worked up.

"Hey Ally!" I greet normally.

"Huh? Oh hey Trish," Ally barely acknowledges. "Have you seen Del-erm-Rydel?"

I shake my head. "No, but Ally I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." She responds putting her book behind the counter. "What's up?"

"Als," I start. But I quickly correct myself from her death glare, "Ally. I saw you and Austin-"

"I heard my name!" Austin announces strolling casually into the store. Great timing Austin!

"Hey Aus! Anyways, what'd you wanna ask me Trish?" Ally asks, looking genuinely curious.

"Well, I might as well ask the both of you. I wanted to ask you two, why were you guys kissing in the library yesterday?" I question, relieved to have finally said it.

Ally blushes, "Why do wanna know?"

I look confused for a moment, "Cause' I wanna know why my two best friends were making out without a reason."

Austin recovers, "We weren't doing it without a reason."

"Then what was the reason?" Austin and Ally look at each other. Am I missing something?

"Hey guys!" The familiar blond states wearing her usual hot pink, hello kitty get up.

"Rydel! Thank god!" Ally runs over to her. Austin lets out a breath of relief.

I roll my eyes, "What was the reason?!"

The long-haired blond jumps in, "They don't need to tell you, Trish. They did it for a reason, that's all you need to know." I'm shocked. No one has ever been that brave to stand up to me before.

"Yeah," Austin agrees. "We had a reason. That's it." He shrugs.

My ombre friend nods. "You know what, they're right Trish. We don't need to tell you if we don't want to." Wow, talk about betrayal.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Dez asks going to stand next to Austin.

The three shrug and simultaneously reply, "Nothing."

Dez looks suspicious. "Okaaay." He says stretching out the 'a.'

"Hey girls, wanna go see Electric 4?" Austin inquires. They both nod their heads enthusiastically.

"Okay, let's go!" And with that they're out the door.

"Who's Electric 4?" I ask Dez. He just shrugs his shoulders and leans against the counter.

"Did you ask them about the kiss?"

I nod, "Yeah but they avoided the answer."

"What do you think they're up to?"

"I don't know. But I will find out…"

**There! I feel accomplished. Bam what?! Sorry that catchphrase has been in my head for days now…ANYWAYS! Some of you in the last chapter, figured out **_**some**_** things. And I told you that. But for the rest of you, I think this just adds on to the confusion. Anyhow, I am really happy the response I got! So just for being awesome, here's a little bonus:**

Rydel's pov.

"Haha, I know! They are so oblivious!" I exclaim.

Ally nods, "I can't believe they haven't figured it out yet!"

"Yeah!" Austin agrees. "And can you believe how your parents reacted?! It was hilarious!"

I laugh harder, "Yeah, I can't believe Ally had to hold Lester back by the collar!"** (A/N: Sneak peek to the next chapter.)**

Ally nods again, "I know right?! Haha!"

"Yeah…well, come on! We can't leave the boys waiting!" I state, coming in realization that we're about a half an hour late.

"Oh right! Come on!" Ally almost yells. We all run to where we usually meet up with the guys.

"About time!"

"Geez, relax, El. We were just held back for a bit." Ally responds. Austin and I nod.

"Okay." He relaxes then comes over to us, giving me a peck on the lips. **(A/N: O.O)**

I giggle. "Good." I walk over to the others. "Ya ready for stage 3?"

"Yup." They reply.

I nod, "You know what to do." I go to Ally.

"You ready Ally?" I ask, determination covering my features.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Perfect. Now, let's do this."

She grabs mine and Austin's hand nervously.

"It's okay Als." Austin reassures her. She nods.

"I know." She takes a deep breath, "It's time for revenge."

Austin and I nod. Electric 4, me, Austin, and Ally, all look in the direction we're going in. And all together say,

"Bring it on."

**Bam what?! There it is again! Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, **_**now**_** I feel accomplished. And by now, I bet most of you are even more confused. *shrugs* Even the ones who figured some of it out…oh well…**

**Questions:**

**~Why did Austin and Ally kiss in the last chapter? (A/N: Some of you know this already.)**

**~Why won't Austin, Ally, and Rydel tell Trish and Dez their secret?**

**~Who is Electric 4?**

**~Why did one of them kiss Rydel?**

**~How did Ally's parents react to the kiss?**

**And finally…**

**~What revenge?**

***laughs evily* Oh my people, the confusion and drama has only just started…Good Luck!**


End file.
